Swanna
|-|Ducklett= Summary Ducklett is light-blue, duckling-like Pokémon. It has two feathery tufts on its head that connect at the bottom, forming a V-shape. It has a darker blue, feathery underside which makes it appear as if it were in mid-moult. It has yellow, webbed feet and a small tail. Ducklett lives around ponds and rivers. It is a talented diver and can spray water from its feathers for self-defense. The foe is distracted by the spray, allowing Ducklett to escape. |-|Shiny Ducklett= Summary Ducklett is light-blue, duckling-like Pokémon. It has two feathery tufts on its head that connect at the bottom, forming a V-shape. It has a darker blue, feathery underside which makes it appear as if it were in mid-moult. It has yellow, webbed feet and a small tail. Ducklett lives around ponds and rivers. It is a talented diver and can spray water from its feathers for self-defense. The foe is distracted by the spray, allowing Ducklett to escape. |-|Swanna= Summary Swanna is a swan-like Pokémon with primarily white plumage. Its beak is long and yellow topped with a black cere, and it has several white feathery features adorning its head. The more rounded of the features are to the sides of its head, and the more pointed feature is atop. Swanna possesses a long, curving neck. With a fluid neck and a strong bill, Swanna is capable of very accurate jabbing and thrusting attacks. Two light-blue feathery features, similar to those on the sides of Swanna's head, are present on Swanna's underside, and Swanna's large wings are positioned so that they curve away from its body. Swanna's legs are small, and its webbed feet are dark. Swanna is known to fly for thousands of miles without rest. Swanna flies out when the sun rises. At dusk, flocks of Swanna will dance, with the leader in the middle of the routine. |-|Shiny Swanna= Summary Swanna is a swan-like Pokémon with primarily white plumage. Its beak is long and yellow topped with a black cere, and it has several white feathery features adorning its head. The more rounded of the features are to the sides of its head, and the more pointed feature is atop. Swanna possesses a long, curving neck. With a fluid neck and a strong bill, Swanna is capable of very accurate jabbing and thrusting attacks. Two light-blue feathery features, similar to those on the sides of Swanna's head, are present on Swanna's underside, and Swanna's large wings are positioned so that they curve away from its body. Swanna's legs are small, and its webbed feet are dark. Swanna is known to fly for thousands of miles without rest. Swanna flies out when the sun rises. At dusk, flocks of Swanna will dance, with the leader in the middle of the routine. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A Name: '''Ducklett | Swanna '''Origin: Pokémon Gender: '''Male or Female (Has a 50% chance of being either) '''Age: Varies Classification: Flying type, Water type, Water Bird Pokémon | Flying type, Water type, White Bird Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation (Via several attacks), Flight, Damage Reduction (Via Water Sport and Mud Sport), Air Manipulation (Via several attacks), Statistics Reduction (Via Feather Dance and Defog), Healing (Via Roost and Aqua Ring), Weather Manipulation (Via Rain Dance), Statistics Amplification (Via Tailwind), Power Mimicry (Via Mirror Move and Me First), limited Metal Manipulation (Able to turn its wings into steel with Steel Wing), Purification (Type 1, with Hydration), Resistance to Metal Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (With Keen Eye and Big Pecks) Damage Boost (With Brine), Bug and Fighting type moves | All of the previous, Ice Manipulation (With Ice Beam) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Should be comparable to other Flying type Pokémon, such as Taillow) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Pokémon like Breloom, Xatu and Dugtrio) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge electric-based attacks) | Relativistic (Much faster than Ducklett, and can keep up with other final stage Pokémon, who are able to dodge Solar Beam) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Can carry trainers with no difficulty) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Should be capable of taking hits from other Ducklett) | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At least Average normally (Every Pokémon is able to understand Humans), much Higher in battles (Ducklett is known for using tactics to flee from battle when attacked, while Swanna is known for using its bill with precise attacks in batle) Weaknesses: Electricity Manipulation, Rock Manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Keen Eye:' Keen eyes prevent enemies from lowering this Pokémon's accuracy. *'Big Pecks:' Protects the Pokémon from Defense-lowering effects. *'Hydration:' While Raining, any Status Effect will be healed |-|Level Up Moves= *'Water Gun:' Ducklett shots a stream of water from its beak at the opponent. *'Water Sport:' Ducklett soaks the battlefield with water. This weakens Fire-type by two thirds moves for five turns. *'Defog:' Ducklett makes a strong wind blows away the target's barriers. This also lowers the target's evasiveness. *'Wing Attack:' Both of Ducklett's wings glow white and white energy shines off them at the tips of the feathers. It then slams into the opponent. *'Water Pulse:' Ducklett shoots an ultrasonic wave of water at the opponent. It has a chance to inflict confusion. *'Aerial Ace:' Ducklett slashes with aerial energy while moving at high speed. This move has a hard time missing. *'Bublble Beam:' The inside of Ducklett's beak glows light blue and it fires multiple light blue bubbles from its beak at the opponent. This may also reduce their speed. *'Feather Dance:' Ducklett covers its opponent in a thick layer of down, which causes them to become tired and weak, reducing their overall offensive capability. *'Aqua Ring:' Ducklett envelops itself in a veil made of water. It regains some HP every turn. *'Air Slash:' Ducklett attacks with a blade of air that slices even the sky. This may also make the target flinch. *'Roost:' Ducklett lands on an object, folds its wings up and closes its eyes. Its body then becomes surrounded in an orb of energy, regaining some of its health. *'Rain Dance:' Ducklett summons a heavy rain that falls for five turns, powering up Water-type moves. It lowers the power of Fire-type moves. *'Tailwind:' Ducklett whips up a turbulent whirlwind behind it, allowing it to ride on its own wind and attack its opponent with greater speed. *'Brave Bird:' Ducklett flies up into the sky before coming down and attacking its opponent from a low altitude while covered in a fiery aura, dealing damage to itself afterward. *'Hurricane:' Ducklett's wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind at the opponent. This may also confuse the target. |-|Egg Moves= *'Air Cutter:' Swanna flaps its wings and releases a stream of light blue 'X' shaped blades from the tips of its wings at the opponent. Critical hits land more easily. *'Aqua Jet:' Swanna's body becomes surrounded by water and it shoots into the air like a rocket before slamming into the opponent faster than the eye can track. *'Brine:' Swanna fires a powerful stream of water from its mouth at the opponent, if the target has half of its HP, it doubles the damage. *'Gust:' Swanna flaps its wings at a high speed to create a gust of wind from them. *'Lucky Chant:' Swanna performs a chant towards the sky to gain a boost in luck. The opponent cannot land critical hits for the next five turns. *'Me First:' This attack predicts and mimics the opponent's move and uses it against them before they can act, making it stronger. It fails if the opponent's move is not a damaging attack. *'Mirror Move:' Swanna mimics the opponent's last move and utilizes it against them. *'Mud Sport:' Swanna covers the battlefield in mud, reducing the potency of electric moves by two thirds. *'Steel Wing:' Swanna turns its wings into steel in order to strike the opponent. This may also raise Swanna's durability. |-|Pokémon GO Moves= *'Ice Beam:' Exclusive to Swanna. Swanna opens its beak and forms a light blue ball inside it. It then fires multiple light blue beams from the ball at the opponent. When it hits the opponent, it freezes it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Water Users Category:Flight Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Weather Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Metal Users Category:Purification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Pokemon Category:Species Category:Birds Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters